Back to Gallagher
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: Zach and Grant are asked to come back to Gallagher Academy for a special assignment. For Gallagher Rose's Friendship Day Contest. Written before I read OGSY! a.k.a.GG4


**A/N: My first Gallagher Girls Fic! I hope this works out for me.** ** For Gallagher Rose's Friendship Day Challenge.**

**I don't own these amazing spies. (hmph. There, I said it. Be happy now. I'm not.)**

Zach and Grant had always been the best of friends. They had known each other practically their whole lives. Their dads were friends, and their dads' dads had been friends, it was just a long history. Now, as The top of the class Seniors at Blackthorne, they were asked to do something that they would have never done if their Cove-Ops teacher had not added it to their grade.

"Well Zach, I know we have had a few years more experience than our fellow Blackthorne students, because of our dads' teaching us and all, but why do we have to come back here?" Grant asked his friend as the limo dropped them off at the front of the Gallagher Academy.

"Good question, but we did enjoy our time here, right?" replied Zach.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I want to be alone here," Grant said nervously

"Hey what about me, huh? I've only known you since we were like a month old," Zach responded, giving his friend a light punch in the arm.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I mean without all the other guys here, just me and you in a school of girl spies," Grant explained.

"Yeah, I guess we better go in now though, or else they might send an escort out to get us, and I think I remember where the Headmistress' office is," Zach said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly it was almost as if you were in there every other day," Grant said, pretending to look off into the distance as if having a reverie.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Zach said, taking his suitcase and heading up to the doors.

The two Blackthorne boys made their way into the doors, only to be greeted by the one, the only, Joe Solomon, spy extraordinaire and current Cove-Ops teacher.

"Welcome," he said, "we are glad that our offer was accepted over at Blackthorne." He began leading the boys to the Headmaster's office. When they arrived at her office, Headmaster Morgan was there to greet them.

"Welcome back to Gallagher," she said, "come into my office and we'll discuss why we wanted you to come here." The small group walked inside. "You may sit," she offered, "or if you are more comfortable standing, please feel free." Headmistress Morgan sat at her desk, and Mr. Solomon proceeded to sit on the edge of it. Zach and Grant sat in the two chairs positioned in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Now I suppose you two are wondering why you are here," Solomon said. The boys nodded.

"You two are here to help us with a test for our seniors," Headmistress Morgan stated.

"So, what are we going to do?" Grant asked.

"Mr. Solomon will inform you two on your task," Headmistress Morgan told the boys, "but right now, he will show you two where you will be staying. What you will do while you are here is plan for your task, train for the task, and enjoy yourselves, staying out of sight of the girls of course."

"Yes mam," Zach replied, "thank you for the chance to come back to Gallagher."

"You are very welcome Mr. Goode," she replied as Solomon led them out of the office.

Solomon led them through many long hallways and secret passages until they arrived at a door, equipped with iris scanners, and voice recognition devices. Solomon gestured for Zach to step in front of the door. The scanner began to scan his iris' and a mechanical voice asked "State your name please."

"Zachary Goode." The door slid open, and as Zach walked through, the door closed behind him. A second later Grant joined him, and then, Solomon.

"Wow," Grant said, "this place is nice."

"This is where you will be staying for the next month. Drop your bags here, and follow me." Solomon instructed them. He led them down to the end of the hallway, then he stopped in front of a pad, it was black, with a pen on the side of it, and buttons on the bottom.

"It's the latest in spy technology,"he explained, "if you need me, write a message here, type in the first three letters of my last name, 001, the first letter of my first name, and the last three letters of my last name. I know it's complicated, but we don't want anyone to intercept these messages."

Yes, we understand sir," Grant replied.

"You boys will be able to use the barn, after 10 PM and before 2 AM. We don't want you to be seen. There is a passage to the barn here," he walked to a seemingly secure panel near the door of their room, "Just put your hand in the center of the panel, and it will access your fingerprints, but before you can open the passage, you must also use the code, which a keyboard will come up after you place your hand on the panel. Your code is gzraacnht, pretty simple first letter of Grant, first letter of Zach, second letter of Grant, second letter of Zach, etc. And after you follow the passage, you will end up in the barn. Use the same method to return here. Now, I will leave you to get settled. I will come to explain the task to you tomorrow morning."

The boys went to their room, and began to unpack.

"That's a lot of information to remember that he gave us in about two minutes," Grant said.

"Yeah, and there's just one thing that he didn't tell us about. How do we get our food?" Zach asked.

"And the bathroom, where's the bathroom around this place?" Grant asked.

"I saw a bathroom down the hall. I just don't want to starve," Zach replied jokingly.

"Do you think they forgot to make plans about food for us?" Grant asked, getting a bit worried.

"Of course not," Zach assured him, "they're spies. They plan for everything, even food."

The next day, Solomon came to get them around 5 AM.

"Come on guys, get up," Solomon said after 5 minutes of complaining, "NOW."

"Five more minutes," Grant said sleepily.

"No, come on Grant, if you don't want to be forced out of bed, you might want to get up," Zach told his friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Grant said while rolling out of bed.

The boys quickly got ready in their Blackthorne uniforms, as that was all they brought. Solomon led them down the hall, to another door. Again with the iris scanners. No one unwanted gets in or out of this hallway. This door led to a room just off the kitchen. A room that none of the kitchen staff (except for the chef) knew about.

"You will be given meals here," Solomon informed the boys, "at precisely 5:15 AM, 1:00 PM and 7:00 PM."

"Why so long between breakfast and lunch?" Grant asked.

"Because we don't want to make anything suspicious. You will have meal times separate from the rest of the girls," Solomon explained.

At that moment, the chef came in with a breakfast scrambled eggs with ham, buttered toast with jam, and a generous helping of hashbrowns for each of them. Grant's eyes grew wide.

"That's a ton of food," he said.

"We want to keep you boys well fed, you are helping us here," Solomon replied, "now I must leave you so I can make my lesson plans for today."

"This is way more food than they gave us at Blackthorne," Grant commented.

"Might as well enjoy it while it lasts," Zach replied, taking a huge bite of his hashbrowns.

Later in the day Solomon returned to their room. He had what looked like a lot of blueprints with him.

"Now, if you are ready, I will brief you on what you are to do when the time comes to test our seniors," he said.

"Yes," Zach said, "we want to be prepared for whatever we need to do."

"Let's get started then," said Solomon as he sat down at the table in the middle of their room. "You will be working with one girl, who will be a double-agent for the project. But be warned. She is not the best field operative. You will be on a Comms Unit that is linked to hers as well as the rest of your team, and she will be linked to both you, and the rest of the class, but you will have a van, from which I'm sure she will be able to get you two linked to the others as well, if you two can't figure it out on your own. You are to try to keep the girls away from this building." He set down a photo that had an address at the bottom. "It is a warehouse on the outskirts of the town. If the girls find the building, you must try to stop them from getting this." He set down another picture, this time of a necklace, with what seemed to be many precious diamonds, emeralds, and rubies. "It's a replica of a necklace that has special meaning for the first lady. The necklace will be in the security office in the center of the building." He set down a floor plan of the warehouse and pointed to the security office. "You boys will be assisted by a group of our teachers, and you will be in charge of the operation." He looked both Grant and Zach in the eyes.

"You mean, we have to plan the entire thing?" Zach asked.

"Yes," Solomon answered, "you two will plan the heist, from the stealing of the necklace, to keeping the girls off your trail. You will have a group of agents to work with, but you two will be in charge."

"We understand," Grant said.

"Good," Solomon replied. And with that he left the boys alone, sitting at the table, absorbing what they were required to do.

"Wow," Zach said, "we've got a lot of work to do.

"Yeah," Grant replied, "In only a month. We need to figure out who the girl is, what teachers we have to work with, and what gadgets we will be supplied with."

Zach was looking through the papers on the desk. "We have a map of Roseville here, and it labels all of the buildings and roads," he said, spreading the map on the table. "Here's the Gallagher Academy, and here's the warehouse." He pointed the places out on the map.

"Opposite sides of the town," Grant stated.

"Yes, and he said we have to take the necklace. I think we're going to take it from here. How about we make a list of the gadgets to do this," Zach suggested. Grant nodded.

_Gadgets Required to preform the Grand Heist_

_A list by Zachary and Grant_

_Two vans _

_Comms Units for the crew_

_Surveillance equipment_

_15 feet of rope_

_A laptop computer_

_proper street attire_

_other things may be needed as time progresses._

The next day, the boys presented their list to Solomon.

"Very good," was his reply, "I was hoping you would do something in regards to equipment needs. I will plan for these things, as well as a few extras that may help."

"When will we know how many people we will be working with?" Grant asked.

"And when will we know who the double-agent is? Zach added.

"You boys are smart," said Solomon, "you will be presented with your group of agents on Saturday. As for the double-agent, possibly in a week or so."

"But don't we need to fill her in on our plan too?" Zach asked.

"Yes, you do, but I need to prepare her for it first," Solomon replied.

"Okay, that will work," Grant approved.

The boys began to prepare their plan of action. That Saturday, they were provided with a group of 10 teachers from the school, who will meet with them every night to work on their plan. On Wednesday of the next week, after school hours, A knock came on the boys' door. Solomon never knocked. The boys were kind of suspicious when they allowed their visitor to enter. When the door opened, there stood Headmistress Morgan, who walked in to the room, and told someone behind her to follow. The person who walked in was not who the boys were expecting to see. They were expecting someone they would not know very well, but in walked Macey McHenry, nose ring, combat boots and all.

"Boys, this is your double-agent," Headmistress Morgan said, "I will leave you to inform her on what will happen for the quarter final."

"Why are you two here?" Macey asked.

"We were asked to come by Headmistress Morgan," Grant replied.

"Why?" Macey asked, "we have no use for Blackthorne boys here."

"Well," Zach started to explain, "It counts for our grade too, and I expect that you will want to get a good grade, which is why you will listen to what we have to tell you."

The boys proceeded to explain to Macey the ins and outs of their plan, from beginning to end. The group of teachers met them that night, and began to prepare everything for the night of the Grand Heist, or quarter final, whichever you prefer. The group prepared every night for the time that they had remaining. Then, the night of the heist arrived, and it was time to put their plan into action.

At precisely 6 PM, Mr. Smith snuck into the vault, stealing the replica necklace. He took the van with several other teachers and Grant to the warehouse, where they split up to guard the place, leaving Grant and the necklace in the security office.

In the other van, Zach and the remaining teachers waited. The alarm sounded at the school, and the senior Cove-Ops girls were let out to find the necklace. They heard Macey's voice over the Comms Unit linked to them.

"We are Code Green."

"Affirmative," Zach answered, "How are we at the base?"

"Right as rain." Grant responded.

Zach looked out the driver's side mirror, looking for Macey to come. He saw her and gave a signal to those in the back to open the back doors. Macey easily linked the groups' Comms Units so that they could hear the other girls, but the girls couldn't hear them. There were many voices, spread out, looking for something to go off of.

"Well," Zach said, "time to start phase two."

He stepped out of the van and met Macey at the back. They walked closer to the warehouse, spreading out as they went.

" I see something," a voice on the Comms Unit said.

"What is it Chameleon?" another asked.

"Suspicious person 10 o'clock," Chameleon answered, "I will tail."

The plan was going perfectly. Chameleon followed Zach to just a few blocks away from the warehouse, where the van came speeding by and Zach jumped in.

"Now comes the fun part," Zach said, "Robin Hood, we're headed your way."

"K-O," Grant answered.

When the team in the van arrived at the warehouse, they got into their positions. Zach was on the roof, expecting the least expected, and he could see what was happening all around the building. "I like having power," he commented.

"Don't expect it to last for long," Grant said, "the second we get back to Blackthorne there will be no power whatsoever."

" I know, It's just nice to feel like I'm doing something right for once," Zach replied. Group of Gallaghers coming in from the East," he informed.

Some girls made it past the guards on the East side, and began to scale the building. There were a few who were stopped though. The girls who made it to the roof just happened to be some of Zach's favorites. Macey, Bex, and Cammie. Zach pulled down his hood to cover his face.

"Looking for something?" he asked.

The girls charged. Zach expertly dodged the moves they threw at him and slid down an air vent. He wasn't planning on making it easy to catch him. He met Grant in the Security office, The three girls on his tail.

When the girls reached the office, a fight began. That is when Macey revealed herself as a double-agent. She turned against her classmates, and they had almost succeeded in their attempt, but then Bex slipped out of Macey's grasp and decided to find out who these people were that stole the necklace.

She caught Grant's hood and pulled it off. She and Cammie were surprised to see him instead of another teacher. Zach grabbed Cammie and shoved her against the wall of the office, her arms behind her back, and his arm around her neck.

"Hey Gallagher girl," He said, smirking.

"Zach?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, Gallagher girl. It's me," he answered. "And I think we have won our little game," he said as he saw Grant holding Bex down with a death grip.

"Not quite," they heard another voice say. Joe Solomon walked in, a bit smug.

"He effortlessly grabbed the necklace and ran out the door. "Now you have to get it from me," he said over the Comms Unit. "Work together."

The five spies in training looked at each other, and then headed after the teacher.

"I was not expecting this," Grant said.

"Well neither was I," Zach snapped. Zach wanted this to be easy, and it was, all up until this unexpected twist.

"Lemons leave at sundown," Solomon's voice came over the Comms Unit.

"What?" asked Macey.

"We need to get back to the academy!" Zach shouted, "get in the van, NOW!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Cammie.

"It's Blackthorne code, Gallagher girl," Zach answered as he swerved in and out of traffic to get back to the academy.

"For what?" Bex asked.

"That's for us Blackthorne boys to know only," Grant replied.

"Why?" Macey asked.

"Everyone has secrets, this is one of ours," Zach replied as they got out of the van. "He'll be in the Headmistress' office."

Sure enough, Mr. Solomon was in Headmistress Morgan's office, holding the necklace.

"Very nice," Mr. Solomon said, "now I expect you boys to be ready to go back to school in the morning."

"We will be sir," Grant answered. They headed back to their secret room.

"That was weird, huh?" Grant said as they started to pack.

"Yeah, Zach said, "but he went to Blackthorne too, he knows all the codes, even the ones that mean you're in trouble."

"But why did he use that one?" Grant asked.

"I don't know, I guess that's better than if he used 'The black moon sleeps at midnight'," Zach answered.

"Yeah, it's definitely better than that one. He probably just wanted us to go to the headmistress' office."

"Probably, but why did he give us his location?" Zach wondered aloud.

"I guess some things we'll just never know." Grant replied.


End file.
